


The Endless Question

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sirius managed to get Harry from Hagrid? What if Sirius raised Harry on his own? What if Sirius was proclaimed a free man before? What if Harry contacted Sirius before he went to “save him”? What if Sirius survived the night at the Ministry? What if is a very endless question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Godfather

**Godfather**

_October thirtyfirst._

_1981._

 

Sirius laughed and clinked glasses with Peter before leaning back in his chair and sighing.  He set his glass of Firewhisky down on the table and crossed his hands behind his head.

 

“I wish Prongs could be here.  It’d be just like old times,” Peter said softly, nudging Remus with his toe.  Remus grunted, kicking at the air where Peter’s foot had been.  Peter sniggered and nudged Remus until he opened his eyes.

 

“What d’you want?” Remus grumbled, kicking out and contacting with Peter’s shin.

 

“I’m really bushed, guys.”

 

“That’s Wormtail’s nice way of kicking us out.  I’ll snuggle with you, if you want,” Sirius offered, winking and straightening, “C’mon, Moony, I’ll walk out with you.  Peter,” he said, standing with his two friends.  The three took turns embracing before Sirius and Remus made their way out, bidding Peter goodnight and heading out of the forest and past the enchantments, talking animatedly.

 

“I’ll see you soon, I hope?” Remus said, bumping into his friend as they reached the apparition point.

 

“Heck yea, you will.  And when this is all over, we _need_ to visit Prongs or I’m _literally_ going to go insane.  I’m talking full moon party.  And then maybe two days of after party.  Damn, I miss Hogwarts,” Sirius said with a dejected sigh.

 

“I do, too, mate, trust me.  Alright, I won’t keep you.”  The two friends hugged like brothers before each apparating to their respective homes.  Sirius erupted at another apparition point, two miles from his small cabin.  Each of them had gone into hiding to protect James and Lily, _just in case_ , and each of them knew where the other was, though only Peter (unbeknownst to Remus) knew where James and Lily were.

 

His cabin was small, just one room and nothing special, but he didn’t mind it.  He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket before flopping face down on his bed and sighing.  He was so tired.  He hated spending day after day trudging around the forest surrounding his cabin, trying to find something to do, but he knew he had to lay low.  And so sleep came to him easily.

 

When he awoke some hours later, it was because there was an owl pecking annoyingly on his window.  Setting aside his confusion as to how an owl could find him, Sirius rolled out of bed and onto the floor in a heap, groaning and muttering curse words.  He finally pushed himself up and staggered over to the window.  When he opened it, the owl stuck out its leg, and it didn’t even stay after he’d detached the note.  There were only two words scribbled on the piece of ripped parchment, and they looked hurried and scared.

 

_I’m sorry._

It was Peter’s handwriting.  Sirius recognized it immediately, and he frowned, confused.  He stood by the window for some time staring at the note before he shook his head and slipped the note into his pocket.  He went over to his bed where he sat to lace on his boots.  He fixed his hair from its bed-head state, grabbed his jacket, and was just sticking his arm into his cloak as he exited his house.  He trudged through the forest, not bothering to keep his footsteps quiet, and, when he finally reached the apparition point, he was wide awake.

 

Peter’s point was one mile from his cabin, but, even so short a distance, Sirius could see that something was wrong.  His enchantments weren’t up, and he could just catch the glimmer of a candle left on in the distance.  He picked up his pace, fear coursing through his veins.  Why had Peter taken down the charms?

 

He finally reached the house, going right through the door that was already slammed open and stopping immediately on the threshold.  Peter had clearly left in a hurry.  Things were strewn about the rooms, drawers hung open, and Peter was _gone_.

 

Brow furrowing, Sirius stepped back out of the small cabin.  Where was he?  He thought about the message in his pocket, and he was suddenly afraid.  He had to go to James and Lily.  He may not know where their house was precisely, but he knew it was in that village, Godric’s Hollow.

 

There was no apparating in or out of the Hollow, Dumbledore had made sure of that, and so Sirius had no choice but go back to his house and get his flying motorbike.  He ran through the forest leading to Peter’s point, but he sprinted toward his cabin.  He rolled it out from behind the cabin and brought it to life, swinging his leg over and revving the engine.  He drove out into the street, and he sped along until fear started to drum at his heart, and he couldn’t take it any longer.  He pushed a button on his dash and leaned up on the handlebars, bringing the bike into the air.  It flew much faster than it drove.

 

He reached the village in two hours, and the same confusion contorted his features as he landed.  There was the house, he was sure of it.  He drove the bike down to edge of town and sped through, coming to a halt in front of the house with his mouth hanging open.  It was in absolute ruins.

 

Before he could really comprehend what this meant, the half-giant Hagrid came out of the house, a bundle wrapped up in his arms.  He immediately caught sight of Hagrid, waving half-heartedly.  “How yer doin there, Black?”

 

“Hagrid, what happened?” he gasped, pushing down his kickstand and getting off the bike in a hurry, “Where are Lily and James?”  Hagrid stopped a few feet from him, and Sirius’ heart thudded to a shattering stop.  “Oh, Harry,” he breathed, reaching his arms out, his eyes filling, but Hagrid suddenly backed away, holding Harry out of view.  “Hagrid, what are you doing?  Where are Lily and James?”

 

“Dumbledore’s orders, Sirius, I’m sorry.  I ‘ave ta take ‘arry to ‘im.”

 

“Hagrid,” he choked, “Where are Lily and James?  Where are they?”

 

“They’re dead.”  The words sank through him like he was drowning.  He couldn’t trust his knees, and he stumbled, staggering back to the bike where he gripped one of the handles.  “Sum’n tipped off Voldemort, I reckon.  Don’t know who woulda done it, though, honest.”  
  


“You have to give me Harry, Hagrid.  I’m his godfather.  I promised James I’d take care of him if anything happened.  Oh my God,” he whispered, tears sparkling in his eyes.  “Hagrid, please,” he begged, “I need to take Harry.  I have to keep him safe.  Give me Harry,” he said, his voice a little firmer as he reached out his arms again.

 

“Dinnit ya hear me?” Hagrid yelled as Sirius let out a cry of agony and sunk against his bike.  This couldn’t be.  His best friends were gone, his only family, and now he couldn’t have his godson, Harry, Harry who he was supposed to protect and love.  He couldn’t control himself, and his knees gave way, collapsing him to the ground as his chest heaved and he couldn’t breathe.

 

“There, there, Sirius.  No need ter cry.  It’s done with now.  It can’ be fixed, I reckon.”  Hagrid attempted to pat Sirius comfortingly on the back, but he only managed to thump him forward until Sirius took in a gasping breath and turned his gaze back up to the half-giant.

 

“Please, Hagrid,” he said, trembling, “Please.  He’s my only family.  _I’m_ his only family.  He’s got nothing left.  I’m supposed to protect him.  I’m supposed to look after him.  I’m his godfather,” he choked on the last word, his heart splitting in two.

 

“I wanna, Black, but I can’t, ya see.  Dumbledore’s orders.  He’s a good man, Dumbledore.  He’ll take care of ‘arry, he will.”

 

Sirius made up his mind.  He pushed himself to his feet, wiping furiously at his face.  He didn’t think.  All he knew was that he wasn’t going to lose Harry.  “Don’t make me, Hagrid.  Don’t make me do it.”  Hagrid looked at him curiously, and Sirius took his chance.  He leapt forward, throwing all of his weight at the half-giant.  It didn’t do much, though it did throw Hagrid off-balance, and that was enough for Sirius to scoop Harry out of his arms and jump back again, taking quick steps away from Hagrid.  Panic was etched into his face, but misery clouded his eyes.  He had to do this.  “I have to do this,” he said aloud, glancing around him, “I can’t let you take Harry from me.  He needs me.  I need him.  Take my bike.  I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“You ruddy fool!” Hagrid roared, charging toward Sirius, but Sirius just let his eyes close, arms wrapped firmly around Harry, and he was gone with a crack, knowing Hagrid couldn’t follow.  When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the sight of his cabin.  He rushed inside, knowing he had to be quick.

 

He found the backpack he’d used so many times in Hogwarts, and he laid Harry down on his bed quickly before rifling through his drawers.  He paused only to charm the backpack before stuffing jeans, boxers, shirts, jackets, and sweatshirts into it.  He then lifted Harry in one arm and used the other to strip his bed of his two thickest blankets.  Those he shoved into the backpack before getting his other blanket from his chair.  He always kept a charmed bag of nonperishable foods, just in case, and he dropped those in the backpack before getting any necessities, and then he was off again, apparating back to Godric’s Hollow.  Thankfully, Hagrid had left as he thought he would, and he hurried inside, forgetting what he was about to encounter.

 

He nearly collapsed at the sight of James in the hallway, and a strangled noise came from his throat as he slowly knelt, keeping Harry turned away from the sight.  “James,” he whispered, but that was all he could manage.  He couldn’t afford to linger.  He needed to get Harry away from this house, this disaster, and so he simply slid James’ eyes shut and forced himself to continue on.  He would have wanted this, he would have wanted Harry in Sirius’ care.  As he entered Harry’s room, he had to take a moment to catch his breath.  Lily was staring up at him, and he quickly repeated what he’d done to James before setting Harry in his crib.

 

He opened his backpack again, panic settling in him.  What was he doing?  Dumbledore would be here any second.  And so Sirius set about the room, packing Harry’s clothes, his baby blanket, a large armful of books, a few choice toys, his stuffed stag and doe, the toy broom that he’d gotten him just a few short months ago for his first birthday, and then he just stood there.  He closed his eyes, surrounded by all this death and Harry, and he just breathed.

 

He couldn’t go back to his cabin.  That would be the first place they would look.  He couldn’t go to the woods.  It wasn’t secluded enough, and everyone knew how much he loved to be surrounded by trees.  He hated the idea of the mountains, raising baby Harry in a musty, dark cave, but he could think of nowhere else.  He had no options, and, when he opened his eyes, it was to the sound of furious shouting from downstairs.  Hagrid was back, and he’d brought back a comforting Dumbledore and a sobbing McGonagall.  He couldn’t stay here.

 

Sirius shouldered his backpack, took a deep breath, and lifted Harry in his arms.  “We’re going to be okay,” he whispered to the little baby before pressing a kiss to his forehead where the lightning bolt scar wasn’t, and then he squeezed Harry to him and closed his eyes.  He had no idea where they would land, what part of the country they would be in, he just knew he needed to get safe and far away.

 

When he opened his eyes again, they were in a roomy cave and Harry was squirming in his arms.  Sirius undid the blanket a little just as Harry blinked open his eyes and Sirius gasped, nearly staggering.  Lily’s eyes.

 

He shook his head before carefully setting Harry down on the floor of the cave.  He rummaged around in his backpack until he found the three blankets.  One of them was the thickest blanket Sirius had ever seen, and so he used that to settle it on the floor.  He put another on top for good measure before bringing Harry over to lie on the blankets.  He left him there while he went to the mouth of the cave to start up the enchantments, though, when he finally returned, he was weary and his body ached.

 

He undid Harry’s blanket until he was free to squirm around.  The little baby flopped onto his stomach before pushing himself up onto his hands.  “Dada,” he suddenly mumbled, blinking up at Sirius.  The older man swallowed the lump in his throat before lifting Harry in his arms and holding him close.

 

“Dada isn’t here anymore, Harry,” he whispered, “Sirius will take care of you.  I’ll always take care of you.”

 

“Dada!” Harry cried, balling his little hands into fists and beating Sirius with them.  When that didn’t seem to work, Harry grabbed two fistfuls of Sirius’ shirt and sobbed into his chest.  Sirius’ own tears fell unchecked down his face.  He was going to be marked a murderer and a kidnapper.  No one but Peter, James, and Lily knew that he wasn’t the Secret Keeper.

 

Peter.

 

Sirius suddenly reached into his pocket and yanked out the note.  _I’m sorry_.  Somehow, Sirius knew that it was his fault.

 

He shook his head, knowing he had to focus on Harry.  He rocked the baby back and forth, trying to quiet him, and, eventually, Harry drifted off into a fitful sleep.  He lifted his wand, curling his fingers around the wood that had saved his life so many times; hopefully, it would save Harry’s, too.  He cast a quick warming charm in the cave before setting Harry down and shoving off his boots.  He pulled the blanket over them after layering Harry with his two blankets and his stuffed animals before curling his godson against him and forcing himself to sleep despite the  nightmares that plagued him when he closed his eyes.

 

\--

 

“Ugh,” Sirius groaned.

 

Something kicked him in the side, the same thing that had awoken him, and he tried to push it away, but he was just kicked even harder.  Sirius was about to open his eyes when it suddenly stopped, and he sighed until there was a _whooshing_ sound and an excited laugh.  He jumped upright, blinking in confusion until little Harry zoomed past him on his toy broomstick, hovering only two or three feet from the ground.  Sirius let out a small snort, smiling at his godson, though his smile faded as he noticed a small black owl sitting innocently outside of the cave.  How his owl had found them was beyond Sirius.  Nevertheless, he stood up and quietly walked over to the entrance, sticking out his arm so he could climb on.  Harry clapped his hands together and nearly tumbled off the broom, but Sirius wasn’t paying him any attention, for it was focused solely on the curly handwriting in front of him.

 

_Take care of him.  He is your responsibility now.  Don’t let him get hurt._

Dumbledore knew.  Dumbledore knew, and he wasn’t going to do anything about it.  And it was that moment that Sirius realized that as long as he had Harry, everything would be okay.


	2. Aunt Petunia

**Aunt Petunia**

_November second._

_1983._

Sirius knelt down at the mouth of their third cave, allowing Harry to clamber onto his back and hook his arms around Sirius’ neck.  When he straightened, the backpack strapped around his front, Harry leaned his chin on Sirius’ shoulder and his cheek against Sirius’ face.

 

“Where are we going this time?” Harry asked quietly, and Sirius frowned.  He hated that he’d brought this upon little Harry, though the boy of three had constantly assured him that he liked traveling and seeing all these cool places.  “Maybe the trees?  I’d like to actually go down into the forest and stay there awhile,” he said excitedly, bouncing a little.

 

“The trees?  Okay,” Sirius agreed, shifting his weight, “It’ll be more risky, though, so we have to be extra careful.  Is that alright?”  He hated that he’d decided to raise Harry on the run, that he’d endangered both of their lives, but then Harry would smile and hug his godfather and tell him that he loved him and wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

“Yea, of course,” he said offhandedly, curling his legs tighter around Sirius and preparing himself for the sickening lurch of apparition.

 

When they both opened their eyes again, they were surrounded by a beautiful landscape.  “I have to go into town.  I’m pretty sure I recognize this forest, and there’s a wizard town not far from here.  Let’s just set up camp first.”  Harry helped him put together the tent they’d nicked from a store in Diagon Alley in the middle of the night (Sirius had left money on the counter), and, once done, Sirius set Harry up with one of his books before going outside to cast the enchantments.

 

“I’ll be back before nightfall, okay?  Stay in here.  Don’t even go outside the tent.”  Harry nodded, and Sirius went to kiss him on the forehead, receiving a fierce hug, before he grabbed his tiny bag dedicated to his Animagus needs, tied it to his ankle, and shed his clothes.  He transformed once outside, and Harry waved the great black dog away from the flap of the tent.

 

It was an hour-long trek into the town, though Sirius wasn’t tired by the time he reached it.  He meandered along, loitering nearly the newsstand out of sight until the owner was distracted by a questioning customer, and then he snatched a newspaper between his teeth and disappeared down an alley.  Once he was sure he was hidden in the dark, he transformed again and quickly dressed in his jeans, t-shirt, jacket, and cloak.  He yanked the hood up over his head, lowering it past his eyes, and he acquired a limp as he fingered his wand in his pocket.  In his back one, he stuffed the newspaper.

 

As he went through the town, he did the same as he had with the newsstand.  He snatched food here and there, left coins on some counters, and all of it went into his Animagus bag, tied deftly to his wrist now.  He stuffed it full so that they’d be good for at least another month before he started to make his way toward the outskirts of town.  Only once under the safety of the trees did he dare assume his regular walk and open the paper.  The headline immediately caught his eye.

 

**BLACK SHOWS NO MERCY**

And the picture, a picture they’d probably gotten from the house at the Hollow, of Harry as a baby.  Next to it was one they’d probably gotten from Remus or the likes, a photo of him just fresh from Hogwarts.  They’d cut out the rest of the Marauders and Lily from the picture, but there he was, looking as smug as ever.  He rolled his eyes before focusing his attention on the article.

 

SPOTTED.  Notorious murderer and kidnapper Sirius Black was seen just two weeks prior hidden beneath a hood and carrying a small broomstick.  No sign of his godson, Harry Potter, was present, but the Ministry fears the worse.  Harry is still in the clutches of Black, unable to escape.  Cornelius Fudge took a moment to comment on this matter, “Will he return Harry?  Not likely.  Poor boy had to spend his third birthday with that wretched monster.”

 

“Birthday,” Sirius said aloud.  He remembered that day, when he’d taken every care to disguise himself and act as a concerned parent trying to get his son’s toy broomstick fixed.  They’d actually believed him, the fools, but he’d forgotten Harry’s birthday.

 

Night was coming over the forest when Sirius finally found the tent.  He transformed and changed outside before heading in, and Harry jumped down from his bed, hurrying over to him.  “I’ve got all sorts of goodies,” Sirius said, laughing as Harry danced around.  He pulled out a thing of cooked chicken, some cheese, and a loaf of bread, causing Harry to squeal in excitement.  “Apple for dessert,” Sirius said, and Harry rolled his eyes.  They set about eating cross-legged on the floor while Sirius contemplated how best to bring up forgetting his godson’s birthday.  “Harry,” he finally said, and the small boy looked up at him curiously, “Did you know it was your birthday just a few months ago?”

 

“Really?  How old am I?”

 

“Three, actually.  Can you believe it?”

 

“I’m so old!”  Sirius laughed, and that seemed to have settled the matter.  They hung out for the rest of the night, Sirius watching Harry lazily fly around on his broom before they played some game Harry had invented.  Eventually, though, Sirius forced a whining Harry into bed, and he managed to get a laugh out of him as he threw his stuffed animals at him before climbing in behind him.  Together, they fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Sirius woke first the next morning, and he busied himself with a small fire outside in order to fry two of the handful of eggs he’d stolen and a skewer of sausages.  He even managed to lightly toast some bread, and Harry was just rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he came back into the tent.  At the smell of food, though, he scrambled out of bed and went to eat while Sirius poked lazily at his food and opened the _Prophet_ from yesterday.

 

“Can we play a new game today, Sirius?” Harry asked through a mouthful of egg.

 

“Sure, kiddo.  What d’you wanna play?”

 

“You’re probably going to say no.”

 

“It’s possible.”

 

“Hide and go peek?”

 

Sirius straightened at this, and he looked over at Harry, frowning.  This was the sixth time he’d asked this, and Sirius had refused him every single time.  Especially with the town so nearby, he knew he shouldn’t risk it, but he hated seeing the disappointment that flooded Harry’s eyes everytime he said no.

 

“Alright,” he sighed, and Harry actually jumped up and did a little dance, “But we have to pack everything away just in case, and you have to stay close.”

 

“I promise!  I won’t even get lost!”  Harry immediately wolfed down his breakfast before running around the tent and packing up his things.  Sirius had found him a little backpack on that nightly trip to Diagon Alley, as well, and Harry liked to keep his things in it.  They spent the next ten minutes taking down the tent, and, when they both finally had their things, Sirius knelt in front of Harry.

 

“Rules,” he said firmly, and Harry nodded, “If you feel like you’re lost or you’re scared, just scream for me, and I’ll come find you.  _Do not go far_.  And, if you do see someone that isn’t me, find a really good hiding spot, and don’t come out of it until _I_ find you, understand?”

 

“Understand,” Harry repeated, “Now close your eyes!”

 

Sirius relented, though he watched through his fingers as Harry ran off, making sure to keep watch of his godson.  However, in the seconds that it took him to break his gaze and straighten, Harry had disappeared.  Panic settled deep in him, and Sirius swallowed.  It took only a half hour before Harry was scared, and Sirius winced as he heard his own name ring out in the forest.

 

“Damn it, Harry!  Don’t say that!” he shouted, breaking into a run.  Sirius swore under his breath as he realized his second mistake of saying Harry’s name, but then Harry wasn’t yelling anymore, and Sirius careened to a halt.  “Harry!” he screamed, fear making him wild.

 

“Sirius!” came his little godson’s voice again.

 

“Keep yelling!  Stay right where you are!” he shouted, but then something else stopped his heart.

 

“IT’S HARRY POTTER!”  Sirius crashed through the trees blindly, desperate and terrified.  “Summon the Ministry, and watch out for Black!  Wands out!”  Sirius heard the familiar cracks of apparition all around him and feet pounding against the ground, and he panicked.  He was going to lose Harry, and he was going to be put away in Azkaban, and he would never see his godson, his family, ever again.

 

Before his thoughts could travel any farther, though, something came barreling into his legs, and Sirius toppled over, shocked.  Harry rolled off of him with a soft “ _oof_ ” before Sirius realized who it was and pulled him into his arms.  He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could, Harry and him bantering about where to go.  They couldn’t go to any of their old sites, but they had to think of something and fast.

 

“There he is!”

 

“Remember what I told you?” Sirius panted.

 

“Eyes closed, block my ears,” Harry said, already stuffing his fingers into his ears.

 

“Don’t move, Black, we’ve got you surrounded!”  The Aurors were already here.

 

“On three,” Sirius whispered, holding Harry’s head close to his chest as he slowed to a stop.

 

“Sirius, I’m scared,” Harry whimpered.  Never in their time on the run had they encountered Aurors or been sighted, but they’d prepared as much as they could for such a thing.

 

“One,” Sirius whispered, pressing his nose into Harry’s hair, so much like James it hurt.

 

“Sirius.”

 

“Two.”

 

“Just put Harry down, and we’ll take you to Fudge!”

 

“Three,” Sirius gasped before letting his body collapse to the ground and disapparating.  When he dared open his eyes again, they were in a strange and unfamiliar place.  Sirius dared to look up and around, blinking at the welcoming little neighborhood.  For once, he had no idea where they were.  He straightened, still holding Harry against him, when he noticed a man just getting out of his car.  “Excuse me, sir,” Sirius tried, stepping forward.

 

“What the bloody hell are you doing in my driveway?” the man shrieked, giving Sirius a horrid glare.  He was sure he looked the part of a runaway, with his unshaven face and dirty skin and clothes.  But something about this man was forcing Lily’s voice into his head.

 

_“My sister, Petunia, sent it.  She lives in Surrey now.  Married to this fat, mustache guy who works at a drill company.  They’re building tools that Muggles use, Sirius.  Real wizard-hater.  Awful man, honestly, but I guess that’s what she deserves.  Vernon, I believe.  They have a son Harry’s age; what was it, James, Dudley?  Privet Drive or something like that.  What was the number, James?”_

_“Four.”_

Sirius could clearly remember the laugh in James’ voice, but Sirius was still stuck on Lily’s words.  The man in front of him was definitely fat and mustached, and the number on his house was number four.  When he snapped his head to look at the street sign, he almost collapsed again.  Privet Drive.

 

“I’m sorry, but are you Vernon Dursley?”

 

“I am, what of it?”

 

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, “Is your wife home?  I have to ask her something.”

 

“Who are you?” he demanded, puffing out his fat chest.

 

“Sirius?” Harry asked, pushing his head back, “What’s going on?”

 

“Mister Dursley,” he said slowly, hoping things wouldn’t go south, “This is your nephew, Harry Potter.”  Vernon’s eyes bulged just as the front door opened and bird-like woman stepped out.

 

“Vernon dear, whatever is taking so long?  I heard you pull up nearly five minutes ago.  Oh, and who is this?”  Her face contorted into that of public politeness, and Sirius stepped forward, frowning.

 

“He’s that Black man, the one that kidnapped your sister’s son!” Vernon screeched.

 

“I knew Lily very well,” Sirius quickly tried to explain, hoping to avoid making a scene.

 

“What do you want?” Petunia snapped, her lips purse together very tightly and her face draining of color.

 

“I-I-I know it’s a lot to ask,” Sirius stuttered as Harry pushed further.

 

“Sirius,” Harry said a little louder, tugging on his godfather’s shirt, “Sirius, where are we?”

 

“My God,” Petunia interrupted, gasping and stepping forward, “Is this Harry?”  A thick silence fell around them until Petunia’s whole body seemed to sag.  “I knew this day would come.  I knew I’d see your faces before long, and I knew I’d wish I could take back every hateful word I said to my sister.  She was my _sister_ , Vernon,” she barely whispered.  She seemed to age tenfold, and Sirius was shocked by the transformation, “Have you been on the run?  We have a spare room,” she added as she ushered them inside, much to the obvious horror of her husband.

 

“Mummy, I’m hungry!” a small voice called out as they entered.

 

“I’ll be right there, my Dudleykins!” Petunia returned, “Harry’s cousin, Dudley, is in the living room, but you’ll want something to eat and drink first.  I’m sure you haven’t had a decent meal in ages.”

 

Sirius was strongly tempted to accept her offer, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of shock.  “You’re not being nice so ill stay and then you can turn me in, are you?” he had to ask.  Harry seemed to understand this, and he clung to Sirius fearfully, staring up at him with his big green eyes.

 

“Whatever would give you that idea?” Petunia said, turning to face him just outside the kitchen.

 

“I got the impression from Lily that you didn’t have the best relationship.”

 

“We didn’t,” Petunia sighed, “I loved my sister.  I always will, despite what I’ve always claimed.  She just got _so much_ attention from my parents, even when I was getting married, Lily still had the attention.  When I heard that she and her husband, James, had passed, it was very difficult with me.  I never imagined it would affect me so much, but it did.  I thought I would treat Harry the same I had Lily all those years, but just seeing him, I know I cannot.  Please forgive me.  You’re the only one left I can ask of it.”  Sirius was rocked by her confession, and he just nodded before Petunia continued on, “There’s fresh coffee.  You can join us for dinner, if you would like.  A shower is available, as well.”

 

“You are most kind,” Sirius beamed before following the thin, tall woman into her kitchen.  He took a seat and settled Harry on his knee where he bounced him as Petunia filled up a mug of coffee for him.

 

“How do you take it?”

 

“Just black, thank you.”  She handed Sirius the mug before bustling off to the living room to tend to her soon.  “What d’you think?” Sirius asked of Harry, still trying to process everything.

 

“It’s very pretty,” Harry said, staring around curiously, “Can I get down?  Will she mind?”

 

“Go ahead,” Sirius said, setting Harry down.  He watched his godson toddle his way around the kitchen, staring at different things.  He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he saw a pot full of flowers.  He looked over at Sirius with a long face, and Sirius just laughed his bark-like laugh before walking over to Harry.  He hoisted him up onto his hip and smiled broadly as Harry reached forward and cautiously touched one of the tulip’s petals.  He quickly pulled away, tough, afraid.  “They don’t bite,” Sirius whispered, still smiling.  Harry nodded before stroking the petal with a single finger before sighing and removing his finger.  He leaned back into Sirius, enjoying the comfort in this godfather’s arms and the familiar smell that he always loved to fall asleep to.

 

“Is there a problem?” Petunia queried from behind them.  Sirius spun around, his hand going to his pocket when he remembered they were safe.

 

“Sorry, no.  He’s never really seen a flower this close up before.”

 

Petunia just smiled before motioning for them to follow.  She showed them up to the sparkling bathroom and pointed out their room before leaving them to the peace of the white bathroom.

 

“What is this place?” Harry asked as he looked around frighteningly.

 

“It’s a bathroom.  It’s where you get cleaned up and stuff.”

 

“Like the river?”

 

“Like the river, only better.  They have warm water.”

 

“No way!”

 

“Yes way!” Sirius exclaimed as he tickled Harry’s tummy slightly, causing the little boy to giggle furiously.  Laughing along, Sirius set Harry down on the clean tile floor and went over to turn on the water.

 

\--

 

“Why is it such a big deal, Vernon?” Petunia later questioned her husband as they sat in bed together, Vernon watching something on the television, Petunia reading a magazine; although neither of the two was paying attention to each of their distractions.

 

“He’s a ruddy criminal!  He killed your sister and kidnapped our nephew!  That’s the big deal!”

 

“He didn’t kill Lily.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“That Dumbledore man said so in the letter.”

 

“Are you going to continue on believing every word of that letter?  We have a bloody killer in our house!  Sleeping next to Dudley’s room!  I say we call the police and take the runt.”

 

“Vernon!  If anything, we should offer for him to stay longer!” Petunia exclaimed in an outrage.  Why she was acting so defensively against her sister, she had no idea.  But something felt right in helping this estranged man.

 

“He will not be here another night!  I swear to God, he will be gone!”  There was a sudden loud pop at this statement, causing both adults to go silent.  Vernon quickly got out of bed, donning his robe and grabbing his shotgun, before strutting out of his room.  Petunia followed cautiously and they carefully approached the guestroom.  Vernon kicked it open to find a few papers just settling.  The bed was still occupied, Sirius on his side with one arm dangling off the side and Harry sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding Sirius’ wand.  At the opening of the door, Sirius jumped out of bed and stood in front of Harry, grabbing his wand on the way.

 

“Vernon, for goodness sake, put that down!” Petunia shrieked, smacking the barrel of the gun.  “Is everything alright?” she continued, her tone softening as she looked down at Harry’s round face poking through Sirius’ pants.

 

“I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Sirius croaked, sounding nervous.

 

“We heard a noise, a pop of sorts.”

 

“I’m sorry.  He was just playing.”

 

“It’s quite fine.  We were just making sure nothing had happened.”  Sirius smiled innocently as Vernon huffed and stalked out of the room.  Petunia followed, an apologetic smile upon her thin lips, before shutting the door tight behind her.  Harry started giggling, holding onto one of Sirius’ legs.

 

“You almost just got me killed,” Sirius muttered, kneeling down and tickling Harry.  The little boy laughed hard, rolling away from Sirius’ touch.  “You should get some sleep.  It’s late.”

 

“I want to make more sparks,” Harry whined, holding up his arms.  Sirius lifted him up, raising an eyebrow when he came eye level to his godson.

 

“You can make sparks later.  It’s time for bed.”

 

“Fine.”  Harry heaved a sigh but snuggled up against his godfather nonetheless.  Sirius carried him over to their bed, settling down in it with Harry, not falling asleep until he had, as he always did.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Sirius and Harry ate breakfast with the Dursley’s.  The question of their stay time was brought up halfway through.  “I just don’t see why you can’t stay longer,” Petunia was saying, giving Sirius a meaningful look.

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Sirius said as Harry nibbled on a piece of bacon and looked between the two as if watching a tennis match.

 

“You wouldn’t be.  I’m inviting you to stay in my home.  Won’t you accept, please?”

 

“I agree with Black,” Vernon said stiffly.  He seemed to be waiting for something as his mustache kept twitching and he looked over at the entrance to the kitchen every few minutes.

 

“Vernon!” Petunia scoffed, “Sirius, please, stay a few more nights, at the very least.  You’ll want to be nourished again and I’m sure Harry will love staying in a comfortable bed.”

 

Sirius opened his mouth to answer as Harry nodded fervently when there was a sudden pounding on the door.  “Ministry of Magic!”  Sirius’ eyes grew wide as he stared down at Harry.

 

“Well then, there’s my answer.  It was very kind of you to let us stay, Petunia, but Harry and I have to leave now,” he said in a rush as he turned to face Harry.

 

“But, Sirius!” Harry started, putting on an angry face.

 

“Harry, remember the forest?”  Harry grew silent, nodding slightly.  “These are those men.”  Harry was off his seat faster than blinking an eye.

 

“Thank you Auntie Petunia,” he whispered by her side, squeezing her leg in an odd sort of hug.

 

“I’m coming!” Petunia called shrilly, staring at her husband in absolute rage.  “Please be safe.  Look after yourselves.  My home is always welcome to you.”  She gave Sirius an awkward hug before Sirius bolted up the stairs with Harry stumbling up in front of him.  He picked him up on the top step and hurried into their bedroom, summoning all their things into his backpack.

 

“We know he’s here!  Everyone, split up!  Wands at the ready!  Black’s a dangerous man!  Keep an eye out for Harry!  He’s most important!”  Sirius shouldered his backpack, lifted Harry into his arms, and turned around.  There was an Auror standing in the doorway.

 

“I’VE GOT BLACK!” he screamed over his shoulder before, “Expelliarmus!”

 

“Stupefy!”  The two spells met headlong and Sirius gripped his wand with both hands, Harry screaming and crying into his shirt terribly as the other man began shouting furiously for his companions to hurry up.  Sirius quickly overpowered the other man and disapparated as fast as his mind would allow.  He just saw the other Aurors reaching the room when he disappeared with Harry clutching onto him tightly.


	3. Free Man

**Free Man**

_December third._

_1988._

Harry rolled onto his side, yawning as he stretched and blearily opened his eyes.  “Morning, kiddo,” his godfather’s gruff voice said from beside him.  He turned his head and noticed that he was reading the Daily Prophet and munching on a piece of chicken.

 

“Where did you get chicken?” Harry gasped, sitting upright in a hurry.  Stars formed in front of his eye.

 

“Not so fast.  Wake up first,” Sirius muttered nonchalantly, as his eyes moved back and forth, searching the paper for something.

 

“Anything good?” Harry questioned as he picked up a wing from the sack of food.

 

“Not really.  Just Fudge making mistakes again.  Something about Dumbledore and his crazy ideas.  I, personally, can’t believe dear ole’ Cornelius still thinks Dumbledore’s a loon.  Man’s out of his mind, sure, but he’s kind and respectable and knows where he belongs in the world.  Brilliant, too.”  Harry nodded, having heard various speeches about Dumbledore’s greatness from his young godfather.

 

“Sirius, when’s your birthday?” Harry questioned absentmindedly as he thought about how Sirius had actually left him alone one night, his eighth birthday, to be exact, and returned from some village he called Hogsmeade with an actual cake.

 

“November,” Sirius said offhandedly, brandishing a leg at the paper and muttering something incoherent.

 

“November what?” Harry cried.  It was December third; how could Sirius not have mentioned this?

 

“Something like sixteen, nineteen, whatever.”

 

“You don’t know your own birthday?” Harry snorted, shaking his head.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry, what?” he finally lowered his paper, giving him his full attention.

 

“When were you born?”

 

“November seventeenth, 1959,” he stated, “Why?”

 

“So how old are you then?”

 

“Roughly seventy-eight.”

 

“Roughly?  Sirius!” Harry cried indignantly, frustrated with his godfather for not just telling him flat out.  Sometimes, he wasn’t sure Sirius was actually the adult here.

 

Sirius smirked, though, clearly enjoying teasing his godson, “I’m twenty-eight.  Exactly twenty years older than you.  Satisfied?”  Sirius stuck out his tongue and Harry was quick to return the gesture.  Sirius just shook his head before turning back to his paper.  “Ah-ha!” he suddenly exclaimed, nearly dropping his bread.  “That’s what I was supposed to be doing,” he muttered, folding the paper and digging through his backpack.  He had stolen as many pieces of parchment from the Dursley’s way back when as he could without it being too noticeable.  Turning onto his stomach, Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the paper, thinking hard of the words he wanted to write.

 

_Moony,_

_I need help.  Where are you?_

_MWP_

 

Sirius left out the first P, which signed for his nickname Padfoot, hoping his friend would understand the message.  He gave a low whistle and after a few minutes, a black owl flew down from the tree and fluttered along the outskirts of the enchantments.  “I’ll be right back,” Sirius muttered before heaving himself upward and heading over to the owl.  “Find Remus.  Come back right away; don’t wait for a response,” he ordered the owl before rolling up the parchment and handing it to the owl.  It clamped the scroll tightly, knowing it had no string to hold it safely together.  Sirius stroked its head longingly, wishing he could fly free.  The owl acknowledged the petting sensation and waited for Sirius to stop before it turned and flew off into the distance.  “Someday, Harry, that will be us,” he whispered as he sat down beside his godson heavily.

 

\--

 

_April nineteenth._

_1990._

“Honey, I’m home!” Sirius called out in a sing-song voice as he appeared out of thin air inside the front hallway of Remus’ house.

 

“GET IN HERE!  QUICK!” came his friend’s strangled voice.  Fearing the worst, Sirius sprinted down the hall, around the corner, and skidded into the kitchen.  Remus was nowhere to be seen until he burst out from underneath the kitchen table and ran headlong into the lounge room, ten-year-old Harry hot on his tail.  “HE’S GOING TO KILL ME!” Remus screeched as he went by.

 

“Harry, stop teasing poor ole’ Moony!” Sirius laughed, following the two into the lounge.

 

“Sirius!”  His godson spun around and charged at Sirius, receiving a bear hug.  “I was so worried about you!  Why did you leave?  Where did you go?  Remus won’t show me the Daily Prophet!  He says it has something good in it, but he won’t let me see!  He’s been using magic shields to keep me away, too!  It’s not fair; he knows I can’t do anything about it!  You didn’t get spotted, did you?  How did you manage to get around?”  Sirius put up a hand to stop the flow of questions exploding from the curious young boy.

 

“Harry.  I went into Diagon Alley and no, I wasn’t spotted.  Quit your worrying.  Remus, let’s go.  Reveal your secrets.”

 

“Alright, alright,” he sighed, “Sit down.  I’ll read it.”  Sirius laughed heartily before sitting down on the armchair behind Harry.  Instinctively, Harry leaned his head back on Sirius’ shin, the other leg already having folded across the stationary one.

 

**SIRIUS BLACK, ALLEGED MURDERER, CLEARED OF CHARGES?**

Although Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been accusing the Ministry of Magic, and directly Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, himself, about notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black’s fault-guilt charge, no one has henceforth believed the ludicrous statement.  However, recent statements and witnesses have revealed otherwise previously unknown information about Black.  The tale as recalled about James and Lily Potter’s unfortunate death and their son’s, Harry Potter, mysterious disappearance is as follows:

 

Alleged godfather, Sirius Black, and Secret-Keeper for the Potters’ while they were under the protection of the Fidelius Charm to avoid capture and, ultimately, murder by Lord Voldemort‘s hand, sold the Potters’ down the drain straight to Voldemort himself, hereafter allowing Voldemort to find the location of Godric’s Hollow and murder both James and Lily Potter in a futile attempt to kill Harry Potter.  After Voldemort fled from the scene of the crime, having somehow lost all his power, Black arrived at Godric’s Hollow on a flying motorbike, appearing distraught.  He was greeted by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, grounds and gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was under orders by Albus Dumbledore himself to retrieve Harry from the house and bring him to his Muggle aunt and uncle’s house.  Black supposedly put forth a pity act before stealing away with Harry after idly capturing him from Hagrid.  His whereabouts remain a mystery and seems like it shall continue although the Ministry is putting forth every effort to find Harry.

 

The aforementioned story was printed the morning after all the said events had occurred.  It appears now that Sirius Black was not the cause of everything he was accused of.  As quoted by Albus Dumbledore, “Sirius Black was and is a good man.  He took Harry for reasons very understandable.  Black was Harry’s godfather and, therefore, felt he must stand by Harry as a surrogate father and guardian.  Although strictly against my better judgment and wishes, Black took Harry and I have not spoken to either of them since my last visit with the Potters’.”  A claim by respected Auror Alastor Moody later stated, “I have had word with Black’s good friend, Remus Lupin.  Supposedly, Lupin has contacted Black only once, by Black’s doing.  Black doesn’t lie.  I knew the boy from when he was just a lad.  His parents, although rough, brought him up rooting for Voldemort.  He despised everything about them and that slimy git.  As Black grew, he became viciously anti-Voldemort and worked hard to fight against him.  He denounced the name of Black and everything that accompanied it and, upon hearing the story, he told Lupin, I instantly knew what had occurred that no one seemed to know about.  Black suspected Lupin a spy, surprisingly Lupin also suspected Black a spy.  Everyone was nervous in those last few weeks.  Things were changing, and it wasn’t good.  Black turned away his duty as Secret-Keeper, fearing Voldemort would come after him.  He didn’t want to put the Potters’ in that possible danger.  He suggested Peter Pettigrew as a replacement although Black stated many times that he would rather die than betray his friends.  According to Black, Lupin, and believed by Dumbledore, Pettigrew sold the Potters’ to Voldemort, not Black.  I rest my case, Sirius Black is an innocent man.”

 

A later interview with Dumbledore at Hogwarts clearly stated his mind as he repeatedly said in various ways, “Sirius Black is an innocent man.”  But why all this sudden commotion to clear Black’s name?  Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts in next year, so why not then?  Pettigrew has been spotted alive.  Many witnesses immediately hurried to the Ministry just a few days ago, all screaming that they had just seen Pettigrew run across the street and disapparate.  Many did not believe until Pettigrew was again seen by the Minister himself only yesterday.  Security has gone up around the Ministry of Magic but does this mean Black is a free man?  Arrangements have been set and if followed, Sirius Black will be able to walk into the Ministry and walk out, free both times.

 

All those wishing to see the event may attend.  A trial will be held discussing the story of the Secret-Keeper and the ultimate betrayal.  If Black attends, he will most likely be cleared.  If he denies to show his face, he will declared an enemy wizard.  The trial will commence on Saturday at precisely three o’clock in the afternoon.  Defendants required are Remus Lupin, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and Harry Potter.

 

So, will Black show?

 

Remus put down the paper, waiting for the reaction.  “It’s a trap,” Sirius muttered confidently, settling back in his chair.

 

“No!  Sirius, you have to go!  What if it’s not?  What if you actually can be free again?” Harry cried indignantly, standing upright and pointing an accusing finger at his godfather.  Sirius looked into his worried face, his heart sinking.  He and Harry had spent a good nine and a half years jumping from cave to cave, forest to forest, hiding place to hiding place.  And two years ago, they had finally manage to find a cave deep in the mountains they could stay in easily when Sirius sent the letter to Remus asking for help.  They were in the cave a year before secretly making their way to Remus’ house and living there undercover.  All those years had done something awful to Harry.  He was much more grown than anyone his age.

 

“Harry could be right, but so could you.  I think we should check it out first.  I’ll talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall.  When Saturday comes, I’ll go in first and really make sure.  If it’s alright, I’ll come back and get you.  How does that sound?”

 

“Fine,” Sirius grumbled unpleasantly.  Harry shouted with delight, jumping on his godfather as he did so.  Sirius couldn’t help but laugh, overjoyed by his godson’s happiness.

 

\--

 

“Are you sure this isn’t a trap?” Remus questioned fervently as he and Dumbledore walked toward the Ministry together.  An endless amount of people were gathered around the steps, all held back by magical barriers.

 

“I’ve talked to Cornelius time and time again, and he believes that Sirius is innocent.  This trial is more like Sirius telling his story, everyone agreeing with him, and them setting Sirius free.  Where is he, by the way?”

 

“I promised I would check it out from the inside before I returned to get him.”

 

“Smart move.”  Dumbledore and Remus met up with McGonagall halfway through the Ministry.  She joined them with a heartfelt smile as her eyes wandered around them, obviously looking for Harry or Sirius.

 

“They’re not coming then?” she managed, her smile starting to fade.

 

“They’ll be here,” Remus assured before stepping into the trial room.  “Minister, a word?”

 

“Yes, Mister Lupin, I’ll be right down.”  Cornelius quickly climbed down from his high standing and smiled warmly in Remus’ direction.  “What is it?”

 

“Sir, I want to warn you that if this is some kind of trap to imprison Sirius, it won’t work.  He’ll slip right through your fingers, and you’ll never see Harry again.  He’s not coming unless I have your word that this is as it is supposed to be.  He wants to know he’s going to be let out free.”

 

“You have my word of honor.  May death take me and the Ministry be overrun if I lie.”  Cornelius placed his hand over his heart, causing Remus to nod in satisfaction.  He departed from the Ministry after shaking hands vigorously with Cornelius to seal the word.  He disapparated outside of the building back to his house where Sirius waited anxiously, rocking on the balls of his feet in the front hallway.

 

“Can we go yet?” Harry yelled as he trampled down the stairs and launched himself at Sirius.  Sirius quickly turned and let Harry fall onto his back before hoisting him up a little.  Harry tucked his arms around Sirius’ neck and curled his legs around his godfather’s waist, looking hopefully at Remus.

 

“He gave me his word and said that death should take him and the Ministry should be overrun if he was lying.  So, I think we’re all clear.  Are we walking there?”

 

“Too far.  I’ll do Side-Along with Harry.  Hold on tight, bud.”

 

“Awesome!” Harry’s voice died away in the darkness and was drowned out when they arrived at the Ministry as everyone began screaming and cheering.  Harry jumped off Sirius’ back and stood close by his side, looking at everyone warily.

 

“It’s alright.  Just stay calm,” Sirius whispered, rumpling Harry’s hair before draping an arm around his shoulders.  Together, Sirius, Harry, and Remus ascended the Ministry steps.  A line of workers awaited them at the doors, all of them staring skeptically at Sirius and Harry.  “Just ignore them,” Sirius said softly as Harry shuffled even closer to him.  Sirius walked proudly alongside Harry, not letting anyone’s glare pierce his happy demeanor.  Despite his outward appearance, though, he was fully prepared to retreat if need be.

 

\--

 

“Sirius Black, I declare you cleared of all charges and now a free man.  This trial is closed.”  Those gathered burst into enthusiastic applause as Sirius bent his head and beamed.  Harry ran down from his seat in the stands as Sirius slowly got off the high-backed chair.  Harry ran at him, hugging him around the middle tightly, tears in his eyes.  Bending down, Sirius looked Harry straight in the eye and smiled brightly.

 

“We can be a real family with a real house now.  Wouldn’t you like that?” he whispered, rubbing Harry’s arms.

 

“I’d love that, Sirius,” Harry murmured back before hooking his arms around his godfather’s neck and embracing him securely.

 

“Mister Black,” Cornelius said as he stopped by the two.  Sirius stood up and shook the Minister’s hand, his grin ever present.  “It is an honor to meet the guardian of our young hero.  How do you do, Mister Harry Potter?”

 

“Hello, Minister.  It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said respectfully, catching Cornelius by surprise.

 

“I certainly didn’t expect,” Cornelius sputtered, causing Sirius to roll his eyes.  No one ever expected a charming young man to grow from the teachings of a runaway delinquent.  There was always a first for everything.


End file.
